


This Child of Mine

by AwfulSummary_DecentStory



Series: Some Days Are Better Than Others. Some Are Worse. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Too Many Tags Will Spoil The Broth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulSummary_DecentStory/pseuds/AwfulSummary_DecentStory
Summary: Jeralt goes out to buy cigarettes with Byleth. Takes 21 years.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Some Days Are Better Than Others. Some Are Worse. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181801
Kudos: 2





	This Child of Mine

_Imperial Year 1159. Day 2 of the Red Wolf Moon. Having crossed Gronder Field we've entered the Dukedom of Aegir. We head for Rusalka. A noble there owes me a favor. We should be able to settle there for some time; hopefully long enough for Byleth to move onto solid foods. I doubt Rhea will be able to send scouts so deep into the Empire's territory, but knowing now how little I actually knew her, who can say. ~~I didn't think it possible for her~~_

_The journey up to now has been slow. Avoiding more populated towns and villages where my face is known takes time, and with this child still so early on in infancy I can only stray so far into the wilderness. He needs milk, warmth, and they are so little in abundance on this journey. It is only through the kindness of the occasional farmer that I have kept him fed, either with goat's milk or that of an already nursing mother. Thankfully, there is not much further to go._

_Sitri, our child_

_I am scared for him. He never makes a sound. Neither when hungry nor when he wets or soils himself. He is far too still. It worries me. I fear that if I take my eyes off of him for too long_

_It frightens me to think of what Rhea could have possibly done to him. Our child._

_Sitri, I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Diary entries. Just wanted to put something out much smaller in scale compared to that other pile of whatever I'm writing.


End file.
